Eris/Eris Thorson (Marvel Restart)
Eris Thorson was the daughter of Thunderer/Thor Odinson and Thor/Jane Foster, who was placed in the care of Nightbird, and her Husband Ian Boothby who where her mother's best friend along with her cousin Bard as she was traveling Asgard to try and find her Husband Thor but never returned.Eris was raised not knowing her parents where the super heroes Thor, and Lady Thor or that her Adopted mother was Nightbird but suspect one day when she sparked lighting with her hands. She also grew up with the babysitter of T.I.M. designed by Ian, Tony Stark, and Reed Richards from the destroyed body of the Destroyer. She was told that she was the Daughter of Thor and Lady Thor by her adopted parents when Phil Coulson warned them that HYDRA would be coming for them so they should tell the children about their powers. Bard however was also told he was a child of Thor, and not of Loki though as they knew their adopted children had heard the stories that Loki had almost destroyed the Earth countless times. Eris and Bard stayed with their parents till they saw on the news that The Grimm had almost defeated the Avengers that where Trickshot, Iron Defender, Reptile, and The Spider. Eris and Bard arrived in New York where the fight was happening and was able to help the Avengers defeat the Grimm. They joined the Avengers and helped battle The Grimm, HYDRA, and The Contact. However when she learned from her Parents that Bard was indeed the Son Of Loki not Thor she was able to help him though it. As Bard began to grow in sorcery and with his Father's spector, as Eris began practicing more in more with gift her Mother had left her the sword of Heimdall which had been given to her after Heimdall was killed by Hela. Eris however when her Father returned to Earth but as a Villain Warlord now known as The Thunderer and announced that Migard was now his and that all Heroes and Villains would be killed starting with The one known as Son Of Coul, With their Leader and Mentor threatened The Avengers attacked Thunderer but with Eris reluctant at fight her father. But the Avengers where defeated and Thor now was heading to Washington, DC to the kill the President who was the former Colonel James Rhodes (War Machine) but Thor was stopped as The New Iron Legion prolonged him a group of different Military members who War Machine had given War Machine and other Iron Man armors but had upgraded them thanks to help from Iron Defender. Thor however defeated them and The War Machine Drones who also arrived but it gave the Avengers enough time to find Mjolnir, Eris thought she was the one who wield Mjolnir since she was the true heir to The Odinson name, however when she found she couldn't pick it up since she was not worthy she was heart broken. With that all hope sunk of defeating Thunderer and where even more depressed as they learned Thunderer was heading their way after sensing Mjolnir. The Avengers prepared to fight Thunderer and when he arrived the team attempted to defeat him but was failing and Eris attempted to defeat her Father with her sword but it was shattered by Thor's war axe. Eris then was defeated and Thunderer told her that she was not worthy of the Thorson name, Thor then was about to kill her but was stopped when he since Mjolnir, He turned around to find Bard out of desperation had picked up Mjolnir and was now transformed into a Thor like costume with Mjolnir, Thunderer said that it was impossible and attempted to attack Bard with Lightning but found he was unable to control the weather now, Bard lifted Mjolnir in the air and summoned Thunderbolts into the hammer and then redirected them into Thunderer who screamed as his armor was destroyed and he fell of the side of the mountain they where standing on. Bard helped Eris to her feet but she was overcome with jealousy for her cousin and once they arrived back at base she left and flew away much to the surprise of ever one their as they thought she needed her sword to fly. Phil and T.I.M. examined a sample of her blood and much to their surpised they found the Mutant Cell in her blood thanks to her mother's human biology. They also discovered she had the power of telekinesis which is how she flew away. They attempted to find her but they had no luck. Eris was found by her Father and told she should be the one wielding Mjolnir not Bard and that he wasn't really going to kill her. Eris out of a sense of pure jealously joined him, and his new team of villains he was forming with Harbinger and Fringe. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Female